fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reminiscence/Announcement Board
---- To make it easier for users to see who is talking in the Announcement Board we have color coded it, please follow the color code if you are posting. Guild Master - Isodole Guild Advisor - Moxie Guild Ace - N/A '''Thanks in advance Announcements 30th Dec 2017 First off hope all of you guys had a great Christmas. Gotta love the snow at least right? Next, let's hope the new year will be off with a bang. We have had many new guildmates joining us so lets' hope the new year can help us grow stronger and even more active. As most are wondering, what happened to the Guild Ace trials. A lot of people pulled out and so Feng and Noboru have been fighting. I will be judging this fight when it is finished to determine the first Guild Ace of the guild! If you want to become Guild Ace after this, all you have to do is challenge the current Guild Ace and win simple right? I wish a happy new year to all of you guys and hope that the new year brings about a great year for all! 9th June 2017 Alright everyone I think it best suits everyone if we start the trials on the 22nd July, please tell me if this will cause any problems for ANYONE, I kinda want to try and not have any hiccups if it's even possible. Of course, the main event is you wanna know what your trial is, well I ain't telling you till the near future (aka 3 weeks time since I will be on holiday) and then you can prepare HOWEVER I can tell you, you will be against someone. As such I have the people here who you will be against - not necessary fighting, keep that in mind. IF YOU CANNOT COMPLETE YOUR CHARACTER/DO NOT FEEL YOUR CHARACTER IS ELIGIBLE ANYMORE TELL ME ASAP, THANK YOU! Now then; @HoloArc - Feng Gloompond vs @Nearó - Valour @Blackdagger - Noboru Hoshito vs @Davide - Anna Suzuki @Jonny - Unknown @GarlicFork - Unknown IF ANYONE WANNA JOIN IN PLEASE TEXT ME AS WELL! EDITING WILL END ON THE 21ST OF JULY AND YOU CANNOT EDIT DURING THE EVENT UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION OFF ME 25th May 2017 I decided to hold a trial who those who are interested in becoming Guild Ace after I asked a few nights ago and got a larger response than expected! Our guild is still quite small but we have new people joining every which way which makes me overjoyed but this will make it all the harder for any one of you to become Guild Ace, we expect the best out of everyone and I'll announce the dates for the trial at a later date. I can't wait to see all your passion on the trial! 20th March 2017 Today we have a small announcement to make that I have decided to make Moxie the Guild Advisor, any words you would like to say? Woof! (No.) That was a bit rude, I expected a speech from you... I am sure Moxie will do great things for this guild, don't be scared to talk to him, he won't bite! I think 13th March 2017 Today is the day Reminiscence building has been finally complete! The guild is now officially open for recruiting and I am so pleased by this. As the Guild Master of this place I swear to look after all who enter this building even if they stay here for one week or for ten years, all will be loved by me. From this day forth I hope this guild helps create beautiful and happy memories that can be shared with other guild members and allies. Category:Reminiscence